Nemure Hi No Hana
by Uta Masaki
Summary: nih fic CANON, bgi yang udah pernah mainin di Story mode, pasti tau :D


Olaa minna! XD

Lama ga jumpa! gimana kabarnya?

eh? nggak baik? DX -digebukin ma smuanya-

smua: baik bego!

Ehehe, maaph salah.

Daripada cuap cuap GaJe bginih, langsung aja deh...

**Fandom: my second fic in Basara fandom.**

**Disc: SenBa punya CAPCOM**

**Warning: CANON, lokasi salah! (baca: ngasal), typo, jika ada typo, ingatkan saya yah :3**

**Chara: Oichi.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**-~-~ Nemure Hi No Hana ~-~-**

* * *

_Oshiyoseru kanashimi ni nagasarete shimawanu you ni_

_Futari kiri kogidashita dokomademo ikitakatta_

_Hisoyaka na negai nado sono mae de wa muryoku de_

_Sasayaka na tsubuyaki mo kakikesarete shimau nara_

Oda klan, adalah klan yang terkuat yang pernah ada di zaman Sengoku.

Kuil atau istana klan ini berada di Owari.

"Nobunaga-_sama_, jadi ada apa anda mengumpulkan saya, dan Akechi disini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berkimono merah.

"... Oichi berkhianat," jawab Nobunaga.

"Haah? k-kau serius, Nobunaga-_sama_?" tanya Nouhime tidak percaya.

"Hm.." jawab Nobunaga singkat.

"T-tapi, anda tau darimana, Nobunaga-_sama_?" tanya Nouhime lagi.

Nobunaga menunjuk Akechi dengan pistolnya.

"Khu khu khu khu.." Akechi tertawa, Nouhime mengerinyitkan keningnya.

"Kau, Akechi. Tau darimana kau?" tanya Nouhime lagi.

"Tentu saja dari ini," jawab Akechi sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas berisi pesan yang sepertinya memang dari Oichi.

"Ini kan, tulisan Oichi?" kata Nouhime sambil mengamati isi surat tersebut.

"Benar, dan bacalah surat ini, kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya, Nou,"

Nouhime membaca surat tersebut. Surat tersebut berisikan seperti ini:

_Maaf nii-sama, Nouhime - sama, dan Akechi - sama_

_Aku harus meninggalkan klan Oda dan berkhianat._

_Kau tau kemana aku pergi._

_Maafkan aku._

Mata Nouhime terbelalak membaca surat tersebut.

"Nobunaga-_sama_, maksud dari kata kata "kau tau kemana aku pergi"

dia pergi kemana?" tanya Nouhime.

"Tentu saja, ke _Odani_. Tempat Nagamasa,"

_Nakanai kokoro de owarasemashou_

_Mukuro yo tsumetai inori ni kaware_

_Hiiro no hanabira someagemashou_

_Hora kyomu ga hirai suru_

_Shizuka ni maioriru_

"Nagamasa-_sama_, bolehkah, aku menjadi salah satu dari bagian klan-mu?" tanya Oichi

yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Nagamasa Azai.

"Tentu, Oichi. Pintu klan Azai selalu terbuka untukmu," jawab Nagamasa Azai.

"_A-Arigatou_, Nagamasa-_sama_," Oichi segera memeluk suaminya itu.

Selama ini, Oichi dan Nagamasa merahasiakan hubungan antara mereka itu dari Nobunaga.

Pertempuran antara Oda dan Azai-pun terjadi.

Ini disebabkan klan Oda ingin merebut Oichi kembali.

**-~-~ Nemure Hi No Hana ~-~-**

"Oichi!" teriak Nagamasa dan segera menghampiri Oichi yang tersenggal senggal.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Nagamsa cemas.

"Haah.. haah.. aku tidak apa, Nagamasa-_sama_," jawab Oichi. Oichi baru saja

menyelesaikan perang sengit dengan Mitsuhide Akechi.

Tentu saja dengan bantuan Katakana-nya dan kemampuan menghisap nyawa milik klan Oda.

"Baguslah, ayo temui, Nobunaga,"

"H-hai!"

Datangnya Oichi dan Nagamasa ke tempat Nobunaga Oda merupakan suatu kehormatan

bagi Nobunaga Oda untuk dapat membunuh mereka berdua ini.

"Heh, hahahahaha," Nobunaga tertawa, Oichi terduduk lemah. Dan seketika,

Nobunaga mengangkat pistolnya dan lalu hendak menembak Oichi.

"_Sayounara_, Oichi," ucap Nobunaga.

"DOR!" Peluru dari pistol tersebut meluncur dengan cepat.

"Ichi!" Nagamasa melindungi Oichi dari tembakan maut tersebut.

"Uagh!" seketika, Nagamasa terjatuh tewas, di hadapan Oichi.

Oichi mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Dengan begini, aku sudah puas, membalaskan dendam kekhianatanmu, lagi lagi, orang terdekatmulah, yang harus melindungi nyawamu,"

kata Nobunaga

dan Nobunaga segera meninggalkan Oichi pergi.

_Mae no yo de kimerareta chi no sadame shitteita kedo_

_Ano hito no yakusoku wo itsumademo mamoritakatta_

_Yawahada ni kuikonda hirumaki no itami sae_

_Mata hana ga saku tabi ni wasuresasete kureru kara_

Oichi sudah cukup merasakan kesedihan. Ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Orang terdekatnya lah yang menjadi korban untuk melindungi dirinya.

Oichi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Owari.

**_Owari, Azuchi Castile_**

"Nii-_sama_..." ucap Oichi pelan dengan wajah yang sayu dan sedih.

"Khu khu khu," Nobunaga tertawa.

"_Okaeri_, Oichi," Nobunaga sudah tau maksud Oichi. Oichi tersenyum dan bersujud.

"Hm, _Okaeri_, Oichi," kata Nouhime juga.

"_A-Arigatou_," jawab Oichi puas.

**-~-~ Nemure Hi No Hana ~-~-**

Besok merupakan perang melawan Shingen Takeda.

Dan Oichi harus melawannya sendiri untuk menebus perbuatan kekhianatannya itu.

"Oichi, hadapi mereka sendiri, jika kau tidak berhasil, maka sama saja ini adalah hukuman mati," kata Nobunaga sinis.

Oichi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Perang sengit anatara Oichi dan Shingen Takeda terkesan sengit.

Oichi berhasil memenangkan pertarungan.

Tentunya setelah usai, ia menangis, karena perang mengingatkan Oichi akan tewasnya Nagamasa Azai.

Rasa sakit mendalam, di hati Oichi, masih membekas.

_Nakanai kokoro de owarasemashou_

_Konna ni urei na setsuna ni matte_

_Hiiro hanabira someagemashou_

_Hora kanbi na tenohira ga_

_Temaneku sono kuni e_

Oichi harus perang melawan Kenshin Uesugi sekarang.

Bunga yang bermekaran, tepat di musim semi.

Musim semi musim yang Oichi senangi.

Berubah menjadi musim hujan.

Karena diisi dengan tangisan dan kenangan kenangan pahit.

Oichi lupa, akan bunga yang bermekaran disaat bertemunya ia dengan Nagamasa Azai.

Pertempuran melawan Kenshin Uesugi tentunya di menangkan Oichi.

Perang dibalas perang, namun perang akan ada lagi.

Saat kembalinya Oichi, banyak terjadinya perang dengan klan Oda.

Saat ini, Oichi sedang melawan Itsuki.

Namun, di saat Itsuki mati, Oichi kerasukan suatu roh, entah roh apa.

Dan ia, membunuh Nouhime dan Ranmaru Mori.

Oichi memutuskan untuk pergi dari klan Oda lagi.

**-~-~ Nemure Hi No Hana ~-~-**

Nobunaga yang mendengar kabar ini, menjadi marah dan murka.

Oichi sedang berada di tempat dimana Nagamasa Azai dikubur.

Tiba tiba saja, ada burung gagak hitam, berlambangkan

klan klan Oda yang menghampiri Oichi.

Gambaran klan Oda adalah bunga yang sebelumnya berwarna ungu

tiba tiba diubah menjadi warna merah untuk menyampaikan

pesan atau undangan peperangan atau hukuman mati.

Oichi yang menerima surat itu, segera pergi ke Owari.

_Akehanatare yo soko no kuni_

_Tsunagari kitare soko no yami_

_Saki made furueteta matsuge mo kurokami mo_

_Fushigi ne mou nanimo kanjinai hodo ni_

Dengan aura membunuh dan seperti kerasukan, Oichi menghampiri

tempat Nobunaga Oda berada.

"hahahahaha," Nobunaga menyambut kedatangan Oichi dengan tawa.

"Hu hu hu hu," balas Oichi yang juga tertawa.

"Mahahahahaha," tawa Nobunaga semakin mejadi.

"Huhahahahahah" sama seperti Nobunaga, tawa Oichi makin keras.

"Muhahahahahahahah!" mereka tertawa bersama dengan aura hitam yang meluas.

"Balas dendam dibalas balas dendam!" kata mereka serempak.

Mereka memulai pertarungan dengan sengit, istana Nobunaga yang terbakar,

semakin membesar apinya.

**-~-~Nemure Hi No Hana~-~-**

Pertarungan sengit dimenangkan oleh Oichi.

"Drek drek drek," bunyi api yang membakar istana.

Itu menandakan bahwa istana tidak lagi dapat bertahan lama.

Oichi tersenyum puas, melihat mayat kakanya tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Huhuhuhu, hehahahahahahah!" Oichi tertawa lalu terjatuh dan terduduk lemas.

"Ekh... hiks... oh.. hiks.. hiks..." Oichi menangisi mayat kakaknya yang tergeletak.

"Daaar, dreeeek!" Istana hancur bersama Oichi di dalamnya.

Sekarang, klan Oda dan Azai telah tiada...

Dan tidak ada lagi generasi penerus klan..

_Nakanai kokoro de owarasemashou_

_Tsuranuku gouma no arashi no naka de_

_Hiiro no hanabira nemurasemashou_

_Hora kyomu ga hirai suru_

_Shizuka ni me wo tojiru_

_Nemure nemure hi no hana yo_

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ehehe, maaf jelek minna -a_**

**_ini sya copas dri blog sya, ehehehehehe._**

**_Gimana kalo reviews? :3_**

_With warm regards (暖かくて、よろしくと)_

_Uta Uzumaki - Misaki うたうずまき - 正樹_


End file.
